


Another Big Step

by YennaWang



Series: Tumblr Requests [7]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F, Fluff, House Hunting, I can never tag things as canon compliant lol, Korrasami Creators Secret Santa, Korrasami Secret Santa 2017, so much fluffffff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-13 15:41:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12987192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YennaWang/pseuds/YennaWang
Summary: Fic Request for 'Korrasami Creator's Secret Santa' - Asami wants to sell the Estate and Korra’s too crowded at Air Temple Island. They want a place of their own. House hunting.





	Another Big Step

**Author's Note:**

  * For [slowdissolve](https://archiveofourown.org/users/slowdissolve/gifts).



> So this is for slowdissolve. She's an awesome artist and writer for the TLOK fandom and I was her secret santa. Hopefully she enjoys this and you do too!
> 
> You can find her at these places: completedissolution.tumblr.com, archiveofourown.org/users/slowdissolve, and slowdissolve.tumblr.com

Korra reaches out and grabs Asami’s hand, effectively stopping the two of them in front of the real estate agency. She turns her, looking into her jade eyes.

“Are you sure about this?” Korra asks.

Asami nods. “Positive.”

“Asami, that’s your home. The place you grew up.”

“A home isn’t a place, Korra. It’s the people you're with.” Asami smooths the back of her fingers over Korra’s cheek. “That place holds as many bitter memories as it does happy ones.”

Korra can see the sadness in Asami’s eyes and decides to listen to and trust her girlfriend’s words. She turns her head, kissing Asami’s fingers gingerly.

“Okay. Let’s do this then!” Korra says putting on a big smile.

“Yeah. Let’s do this,” Asami repeats.

It’s a big step for both of them. Asami selling her estate. Korra moving off of Air Temple Island. The two of them together in the house of their choosing. It was a lot to take in. A big move. But they were both ready to take that next step in their relationship.

They both walk into the building. They’re greeted by a bubbly woman in a grey power suit. “Welcome ladies. I’m Chloe. It’s a pleasure to finally meet the two of you in person.”

She shakes both of their hands and then guides them to her office.

“So we’ll just go over some basics today. Talk about your budget, what you need or don’t need in the house, and other logistics,” Chloe explains as she takes a seat behind her desk. “Please make yourselves comfortable,” she says motioning to the chairs. “If you need water or anything, just let me know.”

“Okay, thank you,” Asami says.

“Great. So let’s start off easy. Have you two thought of a location?”

Asami glances over at Korra and the tan woman nods for her to speak.

“We have,” Asami starts. “We don’t want to be in the center of the city, since we’ve got Naga. Plus Korra would like someplace a little less busy compared to Air Temple Island. We need someplace that allows for a large yard and maybe even a pool. But also not too far from the center of the city, since we both have work there.”

“Hmmm, okay.” Chloe jots down notes and then looks to Korra. “Does your polar bear dog need a certain size when it comes to pools?”

“Uh,” Korra furrows her brow. “Big,” she chuckles.

“Maybe a 16 by 34 with a deep end,” Asami suggests to Korra.

“Sure?”

Asami places her hand on Korra’s knee and gives it a little squeeze. “We can talk about the dimensions later.” She then turns to Chloe. “A fairly large pool with a deep end would be ideal.”

“Okay. So not too far from the city and a place spacious enough for a large yard and a pool.”

“Yes. That sounds about right,” Asami confirms. Asami’s index finger is twirling over Korra’s knee, trying to comfort the woman next to her. She can tell that Korra’s already getting a little overwhelmed.

“Are you looking for a specific amount of bedrooms and bathrooms?”

“Yes. At least a three bedroom house. We’ve talked a little bit about having kids in the future,” Asami smiles at Korra who’s grinning right back at her. “And we’ll also be having visitors fairly often, so we’ll need a guest room. I’d like a bathroom connected to the master bedroom if possible. And then maybe two others, but that depends on the overall size.”

Chloe nods. “You definitely have an idea of what you want. That’s good.”

Korra chuckles. “She’s a planner. She’s always got things figured out in her head,” she says with admiration. It was one thing that really worked out in their relationship. The fact that their differences evened one another out.

“Is there a price range you two have set?”

“Money’s not a problem,’ Asami returns.

“Okay, well that makes my job a little easier.”

Chloe turns to a new page to continue writing notes. They go through a couple more questions until Chloe closes her notebook and smiles at the two of them.

“I’m thinking we could start touring a few homes. After that you can give me what you like about them and what you don’t. Then we can narrow down the houses to ones that you would truly be interested in buying. How does that sound?”

“That would work. We’re both busy though, so we’ll have to call you back to set up a time,” Asami explains.

“That’s fine.” Chloe stands up to show them out. “I look forward to hearing from you,” she says as she waves good bye.

They both wave back and walk in silence towards Asami’s Satomobile. It was definitely a draining meeting. Going through question after question. It also really put into perspective that they were really doing this. They were buying a house to live in. To live in together.

They were both seated when Asami reached over for Korra’s hand. She lifted it to her lips, giving it a soft peck. “You doing alright?”

Korra leans back in her seat, staring up to the sky. “Yeah. Just kinda overwhelmed.”

“I feel the same.” Asami lets go of Korra’s hand and starts the vehicle.

“Really?” Korra asks surprised. “You sounded like you had everything under control.”

Asami laughs and glances over at Korra for a split second before returning her attention to the road ahead of them. “I know what I want. But there’s always room for changes and adjustments. We may go touring and both fall in love with a house the moment we walk in, even if it’s not what we had expected for ourselves.” Asami sighs. “Or we could tour house after house and not find the house we want. But we’re doing this together. That’s what really matters.”

“What if we like different houses?”

“We compromise,” Asami replied without hesitation. “Relationships are about giving and taking. We both need to be willing to adjust.”

“Yeah.”

Asami stops at a red light and places her hand under Korra’s chin. She turns her head so that their gazes meet.

“You’re not second guessing this… are you?” Asami asks hesitantly.

Korra shakes her head and stares at her with conviction. “Not at all. This is all just new to me. Just still catching up, is all.”

“It’s new to me too, Kor.”

Korra leans in and gives her a chaste peck on the lips. “I know.”

“We’ll get through this together. It’ll be fun.” Asami keeps driving once the light changes to green.

* * *

They spend the next two weeks touring houses in the area whenever their schedules allow. It’s tough, both of them having what they want in their heads, but not finding it at any of the houses. At first they were both excited, always happy whenever entering a house. But the more houses they saw, the more evident it was that Korra was getting tired. She had expected to find the one, faster than this. So now that it was taking longer, she was losing hope and felt that they were never going to find the one.

“Babe, come here,” Asami says softly.

Asami grabs Korra’s hand and pulls her into a separate room. Chloe and the other realtor staying in the kitchen down the hall. Asami cups Korra’s face, her girlfriend looking tired and worn. It didn’t help that she had been in a three hour meeting with President Raiko before this.

“This one isn’t it, right?” Asami asks her.

“You like it though.”

“But you don’t.” Asami gives her a quick peck. “We’re going to find it. Don’t give up. I was looking at the pictures for the next house that Chloe gave me. I think you might like that one. So let’s tell them this one isn’t it and move on.”

“But-”

“Nope,” Asami interrupts. “We’re not going to settle. We’re going to find one we both love.”

Korra nods and smiles softly. She then leans up, kissing Asami soundly. “You know you’re the best, right?” she asks, her lips brushing against Asami’s.

“Mmm, kind of,” Asami giggles as she pushes by Korra to go tell Chloe that they’d like to move on.

* * *

“The location’s a little far,” Korra whispers to Asami. They’re in the back of the Satomobile as Chloe drives them to the next house.

“Yeah. But just wait, I think you’re really going to like it.”

“Are you and Chloe in cahoots or something? You both keep saying that.”

“This house just went up for sale a couple days ago,” Chloe starts. “As soon as I saw it, I thought of you two.” She glances at them in the rearview mirror and smiles. “I sent Asami photos this morning, but since you were busy you didn’t get to see them, Korra.”

“Ohh, she kept bringing up photos, but I had no idea what she was talking about,” Korra chuckles as she looks at Asami.

“Yes. The house has a double garage, a large front and back yard. In the back there’s a large pool, abnormal shape, but beautifully made. The kitchen is large, good for entertaining along with a large dining room. It’s a four bedroom and has two and half bathrooms. One bathroom is connected to the master room as you had asked. The biggest downside is that it’s a little farther from the center of the city, but I think you both will agree with me that the house may be worth it,” Chloe describes.

“We’ll see,” Korra says, a bit more hopeful after hearing Chloe talk about the place.

* * *

“Chloe, can we have a moment?” Asami asks her as they stand in the master bedroom.

“Of course. I’ll be downstairs when you’re ready.”

As soon as Chloe leaves them, a huge grin spreads over both their faces.

“I love it,” Asami blurts.

“Me too!” Korra steps forward, placing her hands on Asami’s hips. “Like a lot. It’s literally everything we asked for.”

“I know. We should get it.”

“Yeah. Yeah, we should.”

Asami’s eyes search Korra’s for a moment and then she leans in, resting her forehead against Korra’s.

“I love you,” she says softly.

“I love you more,” Korra returns.

Asami giggles. “You’re so cheesy.”

Korra doesn’t reply with words though. She kisses Asami, her hands wrapping around the taller woman and pulling her close. Asami returns the kiss without hesitation, but before the kiss can truly deepen, she pulls back.

“We better go tell Chloe we want it.”

“Yeah.” Korra threads her fingers through her hair that’s growing longer each day. “You’re right. Let’s get it!”

* * *

“This is weird.” Korra places down her glass of wine on the cardboard box that they’re using as a table. On top of it is a pizza that they ordered along with a bottle of red wine and two glasses.

“It is. But I kind of like it,” Asami agrees.

Korra looks around the empty living room of their new house.

“Me too.”

“I can already see it. The couch there,” Asami points. “A nice big bed for Naga over there. The painting you bought for me over on that wall. This is so exciting!”

Korra leans towards Asami, kissing her cheek. “Yeah. It’s even better cause we’re doing this together.”

Asami turns, facing Korra. She sighs softly when she feels Korra’s lips connect with hers. One kiss quickly turns to another, until the kisses all merge into one. Korra slowly guides Asami onto her back on the ground, their lips never parting.

Korra’s lips leave Asami’s to place tender kisses on her forehead, then her nose, her cheeks, and then her lips once more. Asami’s hands slip under the hem of Korra’s tank top, her fingers running over her defined back.

“I’m glad we did this together too,” Asami whispers.

Korra looks down at Asami warmly, her crooked smile present. “I hope we continue to make these big steps, together.”

Asami nudges her nose against Korra’s lovingly. “We will. I know it.”


End file.
